


The Moment

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Returning from War [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Brutality, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha is Peter's Mother, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Violence, spider mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Tony dies in Peter's arms and rage overcomes him, rage directed at Thanos.





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it has been a while since I posted anything, I'm sorry if my absence concerned any of you, but know that I've been writing and planning out ideas for future stories.

**The Moment**

“I hope they remember you,” Peter heard Thanos say as he twisted the blade into Tony’s side, “when I’m done half of humanity will still be alive.”

Peter ran to Tony’s side, “Tony, please stay awake,” Peter pleaded.

“I’m sorry Peter, tell Pepper I love her,” Tony said as his eyes closed.

Peter then turned to Thanos, tears in his eyes and rage seething through him. He then charged at Thanos as he opened a portal and grabbed on to him and they both went through. During the ride Peter and Thanos engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Peter was relentless in his assault. The two landed in Wakanda, Steve Rogers saw the two of them land. Peter took off his helmet and charged at Thanos again. He tried to blast the web slinger with the Infinity Gauntlet, but thanks to his spider-sense he dodged.

Rhodey saw the fight, and from a distance he saw the rage in Peter’s eyes, that could only mean one thing, “No,” he muttered as he flew toward them. “War Machine stand down,” ordered Steve.

“That bastard killed Tony,” Rhodey said.

“I gave you an order now stand down, Peter is not in his right mind right now, and he could hurt you,” Steve said.

Rhodey did as he was told, and he witnessed the fight. Everyone witnessed the brutal fight between Peter and Thanos, including; T’Challa, Wanda, Vision, Thor, Rocket, Groot, Bucky, Valkyrie, Sif, Heimdall, Captain Marvel and Peter’s mother Natasha.

Peter was not holding back his punches, the punches were so hard that pieces of the Spider armor were, coming off he was starting to get purple blood on his hands. Thanos threw a punch but Peter trapped it with both of his hands, and with a combination of strength and will, flipped Thanos over. He then proceeded to punch Thanos in the face relentlessly, even when he was dead Peter was still beating Thanos to a pulp. The Mad Titan’s blood was all over his suit and face. Then everybody grabbed him and pulled him back.

“Peter, Peter, Little Spider!” Natasha said to her son.

Peter calmed down and said “Mom.”

“Yes, Peter you’re home.”

Peter then saw the blood on his hands, and torso and then at Thanos’ corpse, “Oh my god, what did I do?” he asked, “Did I?”

Reluctantly, Natasha nodded, and Peter’s legs gave out and he was sitting on the ground, “Oh my god, I didn’t mean to, he killed Tony and I—”

Natasha knelt down and wrapped her arms around Peter who was crying over what he had just done. “It’s alright, Little spider, it’s alright.”

Peter sat down in the bath tub and Natasha began to clean him, the blood turned the water purple. Once Peter was dried off and new clothes were put on him, he went to one of the common rooms to stare out the window. The most beautiful sunset was shown before Peter’s eyes.

Steve walked into the room and saw Peter, so he went and sat down next to him. “Hey pal,” Steve said, Peter didn’t respond, Steve sighed and said, “Strange and the Guardians came back from Titan with Tony’s body, the funeral is in a week, I just thought you should know,” he said.

“Thanks,” Peter replied not even turning to look at Steve.

“Peter is there anything you want me to do?” Steve asked.

“There is one thing,” Peter said.

“Name it.”

“Be Captain America again, please the world is going to need someone to look to and it should be you,” Peter replied.

Steve smiled and said, “Okay.”

“Thank you,” Peter said, and he hugged Steve.

The sun set, and Peter felt sleep overcome him, Natasha saw him passed out on the chair. She picked up her son carrying him to her room. The two of them lay in bed with Natasha holding her little spider in her arms. Natasha knew that her little spider needed his mother and the support of his extended family now more than ever, and no matter what she would be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed this prequel to Returning from War, leave me your thoughts in the comments below, subscribe to my account for new postings and updates on existing stories, and most of all have a great day and celebrate life.


End file.
